The present invention relates to a system and method for surveillance of suspects of automated banking machine (ABM) fraud.
ABMs have become ubiquitous and are now found in many locations including banks, shopping malls, casinos, airports, bus and train terminals, gas stations, grocery stores, convenience stores, retail outlets, etc. The widespread availability and use of ABMs has unfortunately also prompted the development of ABM targeted technologies designed for fraudulent purposes. One example is an unauthorized magnetic stripe reader that may be surreptitiously placed by a suspect on or near an ABM to “skim” data from victims' bank cards. To skim the victims' bank cards, the unauthorized magnetic stripe reader may, for example, be integrated with the magnetic stripe reader on the ABM, or camouflaged in various locations on the ABM, or placed at a secured entrance permitting access to the ABM.
The bank card information illicitly skimmed in this manner allows a suspect to create a copy of a victim's bank card for fraudulent purposes. To provide additional protection, most bank cards have an associated personal identification number (PIN). Thus, in addition to obtaining a copy of the information stored on the magnetic stripe of the bank card, the suspect also needs to obtain the PIN. Suspects may attempt to do this, for example, by placing a spy camera on or near the ABM to point to the keypad on the ABM as the victim is entering the PIN. Alternatively, the suspect may place a wiretap or a keypad sensor on or underneath the actual ABM keypad in order to capture or sense the keystrokes as the victim enters the PIN.
With both the bank card information and the PIN, the suspect has sufficient information to duplicate the victim's bank card, and if undetected, to fraudulently withdraw funds from the victim's bank account(s). These fraudulent activities have led to security and privacy concerns, and to tangible and significant monetary losses for the victims and/or the financial institutions providing the ABMs.
What is needed is a more effective system and method for surveillance of suspects of ABM fraud.